growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mods
Mods or modifications, are special powers or abilities that are usually caused by wearable items and consumable items sometimes by events. Mods are only applied permanently or temporarily to the person using the item (or the person the item is used on, in the case of Consumables). Mods can be stacked or used together. Mod Types High Jump and Double Jump Double Jump allows a player to jump once while in mid-air. Items that allow the double jump mod include the wings: * * * * * * * * * * * (slows you like parasol) * * * * * * * * (Play Wings are only obtainable and owned by @Play the Moderator) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Owned by @Seth and @Hamumu, the game developers) * * * (Slows you like Parasol) * (Slows you like Parasol) * * * (Saturday Wings are only obtainable by @Anulot the moderator) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (High Jump mod) (slows you like parasol) * (Only grants higher jumps) * (High Jump mod, also slows you down like parasol) * (High Jump mod, also slows you down like parasol) * (High Jump mod, also slows you down like parasol) Recently Name-Changed Applied after using Birth Certificate to change nickname. Restricts nickname change for 30 days. * Fists O' Fury Fists o' Fury allows a player to punch another player stronger and further than usual. This mod does not affect the breakage of any block. Items that allow fists o' fury include the sabers: * * * * * * * * * * Armed and Dangerous Items that allows you to shoot bullets and are able to kill players wearing the Antler Hat. * * * * Speedy Items that makes you move faster. * (Aimster's Nightmare are only obtainable and owned by @Aimster the Moderator) * (Rushboard are only obtainable and owned by @Rush aka Diversa the Moderator) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Put Put Put! Items that makes you move slower, but you harvest trees upon passing through them. * * * '''Fireproof Items that make you take 50% less damage from lava. * * * * * * * Eye Beam Mod Items that shoot lasers (Increases the punch range and decreases mining speed) * * (Although the other Eye Beam Mod items have increased range and decreased damage the Focused Eyes DOES NOT) * Death to Blocks This looks like Eye Beam, but it doesn't increase the range of the player, instead works like Enhanced Digging. * Dragonborn A mod that appears when any dragon is equipped except for Violet Protodrake And Legendary Dragon. * * * * * * (It appears "Dragonborn with silver spoon added") * (Green Dragon Mask is only obtainable to @Greenswe.) Enhanced Digging Items that allows you to destroy blocks 1/3 faster. * * * * * * * * Cupid's power Enables you to pull players towards you. * * * Ninja Stealth Make you become translucent. * (Do note that the rest of the suit does not give the mod) Rainbows! Your punches are replaced by rainbows. * * Consumable Mods Mods that are obtained from consumable items. * Floating! obtained by using Das Red Balloon * Saucy! from the Tomato * Doctor repulsion for 24 hour from the Apple * Feelin' Blue for 1 hour from the Blueberry * Egged from the Egg or breaking a Magic Egg at 0% * Envious from the Green Beer * Caffeinated mod for 5 seconds from the Coffee * You're a little evil from the Devil Horns or Devilfruit * Lucky from the Lucky Clover or Songpyeon or Rabbit's Foot * ON FIRE! from the Habanero Pepper * 25% chance off double XP for 30 minute from Eggs Benedict * WinterFest Crown! when a player consumes a Winteerfest Crown Malpractice and Recovering Malpractice: fail a Surgery. Recovering: when a player performs a surgery on an another player (failed or not) the onother player will get the recovering mod. Tank Driver You drive a small tank which shoots bullets similar to the Tommygun. It also Increases movement speed. * Infected! This mod is usually obtained when a person is punched by a person infected with a zombie virus in a world without a Zombie Jammer. It lasts 90 seconds (1 Minute 30 Seconds). During apocalypse event it lasts 20 minutes. * G-Virus Musical You are too busy rocking to punch anybody! * * * * Bow and Arrow Instead of punching you shoot arrows, and allows you to still kill people with the Antler Hat * Fiery pet Your pet fires "fireballs" instead of punching. * * Slice & Dice Replaces punches with "slashes". * * Icy Pet Your pet fires "Ice Beams" instead of punching.(Similar to Eye beam mod) * * Cheerful Giver When you move or jump you drop some of your gems. * Slasher Similar to the claws but they can carve objects into a person if hit. * * * * * Wizardly Force Allows the player to shoot "wind" at players and blocks it is like the dragonborn mod(increased knockback of players).It also breaks "soft type blocks" like Sugarcane quicker but is terrible at breaking any other block like Rock or Venus Guytrap. * Slightly Damp A bubble forms around you which makes you swim quicker and also reduces damage taken from lava. * One Ring Turns you invisible except for your eyes and any clothes you equip. * A Little Fishy You can walk faster in water like a fish,and slow in land. * * * Fishy You throw dead fishes which increases the range but decreases mining speed.(Like the eye beam mod) * Devouring Souls Similar to the Heartbow, this mod allows you to pull people to where you were and it shoots ghosts. * Soccer Skills These can let you kick a soccer ball around and might give you the speedy skill. * * * Flaming Arrows! Increases your block range without decreasing the mining speed. Shoots arrows that has flames on them * Precision Tool Your block range and mining speed decreases dramatically, but makes player able to get Fossils from Fossil Rocks. * * Chaos * Slimed! Obtained when a ghost touches you. Lasts 6 seconds. Makes player move slowly just like Cursed Wizard Hat does. * Ghost * Flamethrowin' Shoots fire with Flame Thrower. * Bunnyesque Makes players skin pale pastel. * * Geiger Counting, Charging Geiger Counter and Irradiated Obtained when equipped with fully charged Geiger Counter. Searches items with Geiger Counter. Obtained when equipped with Dead Geiger Counter. Charges the Geiger Counter. Obtained if an item with Geiger Counter is found. Makes you unable to use the Geiger Counter for half an hour. * * Curse Curses player to HELL. * Laserbeast Your pet shoots lasers. * * * * Flame Scythe Shoots flames like lightning. * Fire Hose Shoots water from hose and player has ability to extinguish fire. * Hunting Ghosts Can pull ghosts toward player. * Ban Obtained when banned. The effect is what name suggests. * Dishonored Makes players unable to join pet battle in world TOURNAMENT. It is obtained by leaving world TOURNAMENT in middle of battle Ring of Force Your punches will turn red. Any blocks broken or trees harvested will have an exploding effect. Enables further knockback and stronger breaking like a Pickaxe. * Duct Tape Makes player`s sent messages unreadable. Used by mods to mute players as punishment. * Iron MMFM Acts similar like the Duct Tape mod. * Balloon Immunity Automatically applied upon entering any world during Balloon Warz. Makes player immune to balloons and disables ability to throw balloons for 5 seconds. Player has sparkling effect to him just like when using Lucky Clover. Prismatic Aura Prismatic Aura Mod for the Prismatic Aura. Allows you to Double Jump. * Confetti Shoots confetti. * Dragoscarf Mod for the Zraei's Dragoscarf item * Flaming Hot Mod when a Playful Sprite is equipped. * * * * Soaked This will make the punched player wet for 30 seconds. * Energized Horn Mod for Diamond Horn. * I'm On A Shark! Mod for equipping the riding shark. * Category:Items Category:Mod Items Category:Double Jump Mod Items Category:Speedy Mod Items